Heero's Surprise
by Haruka Suko
Summary: What if someone returned your feelings? What if you never said anything? Wrote this a long time ago.


Title: Heero's Surprise  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17xa...  
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
Pairing: read and find out  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: Heero's POV

He's sitting on the sofa by the window, reading. I'm in love with him, and I don't know what to do about it. I know I do because I feel good around him, safe and content but I'm also very attracted to him physically as well as mentally. I have a mission with him tomorrow. I go back to typing on my keyboard; I have to make sure the plans for tomorrow are accurate for the mission.

We just arrived at the safe house from our mission. It was successful as always. I planted the bombs as he collected the data needed, a perfect team. Our safe house is much bigger compared to most we've stayed in. We each have our own bed. Great. That means I can't be close to him. I can't control myself, out of anyone I've ever meet, THE SILENCER, captured my heart. I'm not sure when or how but he did. To me he's the most beautiful thing inside and especially out. I know he knows, he's caught me staring at him and then my blushing. I find myself doing nice things for him such as opening a door for him or asking him if he would like some of my rice and such, things that I wouldn't do for anyone else, ever.

I lay down on my bed daydreaming, I guess. I can hear him taking a shower. That slick body of his, perfectly sculpted with inciting muscles, dripping with water from the shower, and his beautiful Emerald green eyes, closed not to get any soap in them, washing that amazing hair. Ok, I've got to stop myself or I'll have a problem.

I just got out of a very cold shower I ran in after he was done, but it didn't help as the bathroom was filled with his sent. So I ran in before he could see what was clearly showing through my spandex shorts, and took a cold shower that didn't help much.

He's in bed already, probably sleeping. I hope. I get in my bed and hope that sleep will take me quickly I lay down and close my eyes

My eyes snap open as I feel a hand on my cock looking up Trowa's over me.

"Tro-," I wasn't able to finish as Trowa's mouth crushes my mouth with his. He urgently and hungrily kisses me as I do the same Trowa breaks the kiss.

"No clothes Heero? I like that about you, you're always ready," He says as he places himself between my legs while stroking my cock. All a can do was gasp, and he smiles. Trowa continues stroking me as his mouth is kissing, licking and biting my neck and chest.

My senses are going crazy, to have a NUDE Trowa over me and between my legs while stroking my cock and driving all my senses crazy with his mouth is too much!

"How d-did y-you know?" I manage to ask, he stops his work on my right nipple and looks up at me with the sexiest smile I've ever seen.

"I've known for a while but-," He kisses me. "But I wasnÂ't completely sure till " He kisses me again. "Till I heard you moan my name in the shower tonight," I gasp and I'm sure that I'm blushing as his smile gets bigger. But then he got a bigger gasp out of me as he started stroking me harder.

"Oh! Trowa!" I moan as he takes me into his hot and wet mouth."Oh!" I moan again as I feel one finger entering me. I try to relax at the intrusion. Soon after a second then third finger joined. I'm moaning more then I thought possible.

"Trowa! Please..." He releases my cock from his talented mouth and looks up at me.

"Please what?" He asks playfully, and he is still preparing me with his 3 fingers. He brushes over my pleasure spot over and over again making me arch off the bed.

"Please...Trowa! Now please...take me..." I whimper in a voice I don't recognize. He smiles again and opens a tube with his free hand and squeezes some lube on his cock, I don't know when or where he got that but he places himself at my entrance and looks at me to make sure. I nod, he enters me slowly and gently trying his best not to slam himself to the hilt into me, like he wants to do.

I felt little pain that was quickly replaced by massive pleasure.

"Ahhh...Trowa!" I moan as he's slamming into me, feeling all so, so good. Trowa's mouth is on my neck giving me shivers. And his hand grabs my neglected cock and starts pumping me in rhythm to his loving me.

"Ohhmmmm...TROWA!" I scream as I come all over his hand. He climaxes a few seconds after me.

"Oh...Heero..." He says in a breathless gasp then collapses on me and I hold him tight.

It's been a year since that night, and I'll never regret it. Trowa and I are married and I've never been happier. The war ended six months ago. Everyone is at peace and I Heero Yuy vowed to make Trowa happy forever...)

OWARI


End file.
